mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
Princess Twilight Velvet Sparkle is the former leader of Mane 6. She is a Unicorn pony, who transformed into an Alicorn and become a princess at the end of the year 2013. She used to be both the Princess of Friendship and the former bearer of the Element of Magic, but lost all of these titles to her selfish ways and greediness that started to build up inside her in 2014 due to too much spoiling and praising. In the past, she was Princess Celestia's personal student, a ruthless soldier for her. She used to live in a library, but now lives in her "Friendship Castle" with her servant dragon "best friend", and assistant Spike. She is Shining Armour's younger sister and also Cadance's sister-in-law. She is also in a lesbian relationship with Trixie Lulamoon from 2017 onward. Biography Twilight was born a Unicorn, and was inspired from a young age to learn magic after witnessing Princess Celestia raise the sun at the Summer Sun Celebration. She took the entrance exam to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, in which she had to magically hatch a dragon's egg. At first she was unable to do so, but a burst of energy from Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom outside unleashed her magical potential, causing her to start firing off spells uncontrollably until Celestia was able to reach her and subdue her magic. As a result of this, Twilight gained her cutie mark, and Celestia took Twilight as her personal student for some reason. As a young adult, Twilight faced Nightmare Moon, an evil Alicorn who Celestia had banished to the moon one thousand years ago. To defeat her, Twilight rediscovered six ancient artefacts called the Elements of Harmony, and in doing so, discovered that she is the bearer of the Element of Magic. After Nightmare Moon's defeat, she stayed in Ponyville to be with her newfound friends, and to learn more about the magic of friendship. Twilight ascended from Unicorn to Alicorn after managing to complete an ancient spell first created by the legendary Unicorn wizard Star Swirl the Bearded, becoming a princess in the process. Along with the five other bearers of the Elements of Harmony, she eventually unleashed the Rainbow Power, which she used to defeat the evil centaur Tirek. In doing so, she gained a new crystal palace in Ponyville, and was officially given the title of Princess of Friendship. Fall from Grace In 2014, Twilight lost her Princess of Friendship title due to her greedy and selfish ways (that were in fact already showing up in 2013) and was removed of it by Celestia herself after being mean to her best 5 friends. Nevertheless, Twiley didn't really care and claimed that as long as she has her Alicorn status nothing can stop her nor her pride. She also started hanging out with Trixie Lulamoon and they began to have a same-sex relationship respectably in 2017. Personality and traits Twilight used to by default be a kind and sweet girl, but is today very strict, arrogant, bossy and orderly. She has always hold a very high sense of responsibility (almost bordering on OCD) and values hard work and education. She is also extremely organised, having Spike look over her daily checklists three times over and over again. During her childhood and adolescence living in Canterlot, Twilight started off as a bit of a loner, valuing schoolwork and education over friendship and social participation, which led to many disappointments from her acquaintances (save for Spike) when they attempted to invite her to join social gatherings and tea parties, or generally to have fun. After being sent to Ponyville by Celestia on a assignment of overseeing the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration, she was forced to make some friends and fight her way up trough years to become the "top dog" of the game and get the status of the Princess of Friendship, in the process becoming an Alicorn. While she took responsibility of her title for the first few months as the Princess, she began abusing her powers in late 2013 and started to lose care for her friends and the true meaning of her title had been mislead. As result, Princess Celestia stripped her of the title, with Sparky giving little to no fahs due to her huge new ego. She also appears to be rational in unfamiliar situations. Like Pinkie Pie, she's also known to be brainwashed a little by Shao Kahn's communist propaganda, always having a positive and cheerful attitude when it comes to open borders, globalisation and collectivism. But who can really blame them since the whole planet they grew up on was controlled by him? Total Drama:TBBMT Twilight has had an even more polarising personality ever since she came down to Earth and compete in the show, but at her core, she thinks of herself as a born leader, which often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical and even manipulative at times, she can be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. Such an example is in "Jamaican Me Sweet", when Twiley is the only one to acknowledge the injured Tourettes Guy and Fat Boner. However, they probably would've been noticed nevertheless. As an overachiever, she has a tendency to overreact when things go wrong, and drives herself crazy in order to get what she wants. She has become notorious among the contestants for constantly reminding them of her counsellor-in-training experience under Celestia and being a former Princess of Friendship, resulting in their constant annoyance. Throughout the shows, the severity of Twiley's behaviour ranges from generally easygoing to extremely antagonistic. When she wants something, she will fight to the death to get it. However, sometimes her determination ultimately leads to her own destruction. Twilight has exceptional athletic abilities and is also capable of lifting amounts of weight much greater than her own. She has displayed in several instances that she values the prize money over even her closest relationships being the greedy slut that she is. Her skewed priorities coupled with her harsh tendencies have resulted in her becoming a very disliked contestant among her fellow competitors. A fellow member of the Mane 6, Pinkie Pie, also competed in the show with her but with no interactions whatsoever due to her early elimination. Trivia *According to Princess Celestia, Twilight seems to have Ophidiophobia, which is a fear of snakes. *She is the former girlfriend of Omar Romero if you watched the episodes of Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Gallery Twiley_hugging_Pinkie.jpg|Sparkle hugged by Pinkie. Trixie_on_Sparkle.png|Twixie relaxing on Sparkle. Trixie,_Twily,_Pinkie.png|Twilight embarrassed in bed with Trixie and Pinkie. Twilight_with_flag.png|Twilight with the Crystal Empire's flag. Twilight_Sparkle.png|Young Sparkle. Trixie_VS_Twilight.jpg|Sparkle battling Lulamoon. Twilight_crazy_2.jpg|Is she? Twilight_as_Google.png|Sparkle as Google's double o's. Category:Non Humans Category:Characters Category:Cute people Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Total Drama contestants Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Liars Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Former Good Guys Category:LGBT Community Category:Short characters